My Pride
by Unsalted Top
Summary: An alternate take on chapter 332.  What happens when Tsuna admits his feelings for Enma? Contains 2700; that's right, seme!Tsuna alert.


A/N — My dear friend was craving 2700, so I went ahead and wrote this fic for her. She came up with the prompt, and I filled it out as well as I could.

The following fic contains spoilers and pervertedly written yaoi-ness (seriously, is there any other kind? 8D)

If you're bothered by either of those things, run while you still can. If not, then please enjoy!

* * *

><p>"My pride is… <em>you<em>."

Tsuna could barely believe what he had just said, and yet, there was no doubt that everyone in the room had heard it. Well, there was no backing down now.

"To tell you the truth," Tsuna continued shakily, his eyes locked on Enma's. "Until just now, I hadn't even thought about pride for a moment…"

_'Is this okay, Enma?' _thought Tsuna.

Suddenly, the future Vongola Boss took on a more determined tone.

"I didn't even think that I was capable of having something amazing like that…" With a tiny smile crossing his lips, he added, "But Hibari-san… he taught me that pride is something you can't _ever_ surrender."

He paused.

"If that's what pride is, then I can answer sincerely and confidently… my pride is…"

Tsuna took another deep breath before finishing.

"_You_, Enma."

The future Vongola Boss's heart pounded wildly in his chest. He wondered if it was too late to retrieve his words. After this, Enma could never view him the same way again, for better or for worse. Tsuna had crossed the boundaries of friendship and stepped into a territory that neither he nor Enma had encountered before.

"Ts-Tsuna…" stuttered Enma, staring at the other boy.

How could he be Tsuna's pride? How could Tsuna possibly accept him, after all the terrible things that had happened between them? Without realizing it, tears came to his eyes.

"Even with everything going on, all I could think of were my memories of you," confessed Tsuna, his smile broadening with each word. "That's why I knew you were never my enemy to begin with! This whole time, I just wanted to go back to the way things were, and make even more beautiful memories with you!"

Tsuna took a step forward and kneeled down to Enma's level.

_'Tsuna is so kind,'_ Enma thought, peering up at the other boy's radiant smile. His heart squeezed with guilt, thinking back to all the pain he had caused Tsuna so far.

"You can still s-say that… h-how?" Enma's small voice managed to stammer.

Tsuna linked his hand with Enma's. His fingers intertwined with the redhead's, producing a wave of shivers down the Shimon boy's spine. Reaching up his other hand, Tsuna gently brushed away at Enma's tears.

"Didn't I tell you already, Enma? You're my pride."

With his palm still cradling Enma's cheek, he tilted the redhead's face up towards his own. Tsuna timidly brushed his lips against Enma's. Instead of pulling away, Enma leaned forward, giving in to the brunet's desire. Tsuna parted his lips, closing his mouth over Enma's and pulling him closer.

"Nngh…" whimpered Enma as Tsuna nudged open his mouth.

"What the hell?" Gokudera blurted out, totally spoiling the romantic mood. "How on earth did the Shimon Family obtain mind-control technology? Wait, maybe that UMA is doing it!"

Horrified at the sound of his right hand man's voice, Tsuna pulled away immediately.

"G-GOKUDERA-KUN? You guys were still standing there?"

Actually, it wasn't just Gokudera. _Everyone_ was still in the room, and had been there long enough to see everything. The expressions on their faces ranged from amused (Yamamoto's), to traumatized (Lambo's), to enraged (Gokudera's), to completely unastonished (Hibari's and Reborn's). Enma ducked his head in embarrassment.

"Well, of course!" Yamamoto exclaimed. "I'd never seen a real-life love confession before!"

"Tch, that wasn't a love confession, you idiot!" snapped Gokudera. He shot Enma an accusing glare. "Someone from the Shimon Family must have brainwashed the Tenth somehow!"

"No, Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto is right. That is how I truly feel."

"Th-then… it's that damn Hibari's fault!" blurted Gokudera. "Didn't you say he's the one that encouraged this, Tenth?"

"Don't you dare drag me into this one, herbivore."

Gokudera scowled, watching as Hibari exited the room. Yamamoto chuckled and patted the bomber's shoulder.

"Hey, now, we ought to give Tsuna and his little friend some privacy, right?" Yamamoto suggested gently.

Gokudera grumbled under his breath, shooting Enma one last threatening look before being led away.

"Ts-Tsuna…?" Enma spoke up.

"Hey, we didn't keep going," said Tsuna, still grinning a little in spite of the awkwardness.

Without warning, Tsuna pulled the other boy onto his lap.

"Enma," whispered Tsuna under his breath.

Tsuna kissed away the last traces of tears from the smaller boy's face. He drew Enma's body close to his before leaning in for another gentle peck on the lips. Kissing Enma was far less intimidating than Tsuna could have imagined. That didn't mean that it wasn't awkward, but it wasn't bad, either.

Slowly, Tsuna began to grow a little bolder with his kisses. With his fingers tangled in Enma's red locks, Tsuna deepened the force of the kiss, unable to hold back any longer. All he could think of was how desperately he craved Enma, how long he had waited to finally hold him like this.

Without breaking the kiss or his grasp on Enma's hair, Tsuna found his hand wandering to the front of the young Shimon's shirt. With only a slight suspicion of what he was supposed to do next, he began sliding his quivering hand under the other boy's shirt. Involuntarily, a moan escaped from Enma's throat.

Slowly, Tsuna parted his lips from Enma's.

"Enma," he said breathlessly. He paused, his hand still lingering near Enma's navel. "I… I w-want you r-really badly…"

"Th-then don't stop," Enma said, sounding a little more needy than he would have liked.

Tsuna smiled. It was obvious that Enma wanted this just as much as he did. There was nothing to worry about. With new determination, the Vongola boy continued his way up Enma's chest.

"Nngh!" Enma suddenly whimpered, feeling Tsuna come in contact with one of his sensitive nipples.

Encouraged by Enma's sounds, Tsuna pressed his thumb down on Enma's nipple and began rubbing back and forth. Enma leaned his body forward.

"Ahh, Ts-Tsuna," he whined.

Tsuna pinched the nub gently before moving on to the next one.

"Nngh, Tsuna…" moaned Enma again. He shut his eyes. "That feels r-really good…"

As soon as he said that, Tsuna drew his hand away. A disappointed whine left Enma's mouth.

"Enma… I want to make you feel even better… e-even if I've never done anything like this before…" murmured Tsuna.

Before he could ask Tsuna the meaning to those words, Enma felt his body get nudged backwards gently. Now, Tsuna was on top of him, gazing down at him with lust-glazed eyes.

"Tsuna…?"

"You want this, too… d-don't you, Enma…?" asked Tsuna, placing a moist kiss on Enma's jawline.

Seeing Tsuna act like this made Enma's urge grow even more. Of course… he was Tsuna's pride… how could he not want to be taken by him? A shy nod from the redhead was enough to convince Tsuna.

As expected, a considerable bulge had begun to form in Enma's pants. Tsuna looked at it for a few moments, slightly unsure of what to do. Well, touching his own felt good, and he was sure that touching Enma's would make Enma feel the same sort of pleasure…

"Tsuna," whined Enma impatiently. With each passing second, he was beginning to grow more needy and less ashamed of himself. Suddenly, he gripped on to Tsuna's wrist, bringing the brunet's palm into contact with his clothed erection. "Ahh, th-there!"

Knowing the pleasure he could bring to his friend, Tsuna began stroking Enma gently. Even the lightest of touches was enough to drive Enma mad.

"W-wait," Enma said abruptly.

Tsuna paused, watching the redhead intently. Without uttering another word, Enma wriggled out of his black uniform pants. Yes… he definitely needed Tsuna to take him now.

"E-Enma…" shuddered Tsuna.

Cautiously, Tsuna reached his hand forward, brushing against the waistband of his friend's underwear.

"Ahh, Tsu-Tsuna…"

Tsuna slid the boxers down. Enma whimpered, the cold air of the underground castle hitting his bare heated flesh. Soon, the cold was replaced by the warm sensation of Tsuna's tongue against his member.

"Tsuna! Nnngh!"

Tsuna slid his tongue over Enma's pulsating length, producing even more pleasured sounds from the redhead. Enma could barely restrain himself from forcing himself into Tsuna's mouth. The teasing flicks were the sweetest form of torture he could ever imagine.

Slowly, Tsuna wrapped his lips around the tip of Enma's manhood. Enma eased his way further into Tsuna's throat.

"Tsu… na…" he panted frantically.

Tsuna glanced upwards, still sucking at Enma eagerly. Who knew the Vongola Tenth was capable of looking so erotic and cute all at once? Enma shuddered, taking in the lewdly arousing sight. Suddenly, Tsuna drew back, allowing Enma's slick member to once again meet the frigid air.

"Nnngh!"

Not wanting to keep his 'pride' waiting any longer, Tsuna experimentally prodded a finger into Enma's opening. Enma grunted at the intrusion.

"D-does it hurt, Enma?" Tsuna asked gently.

Enma shook his head. Sure, it felt a little weird— or well, maybe more than a little weird— but it certainly wasn't the worst sensation imaginable, just different. Realizing that Enma wasn't in pain, Tsuna jabbed in a second digit. Enma squeezed his eyes shut. Okay, maybe that last one hurt a little more than the first… but still, he didn't want Tsuna to stop.

Suddenly, Tsuna's fingers met a spot that caused Enma to cry out desperately.

"Nnngh, Tsuna!" he practically screamed.

"E-Enma?" said Tsuna, wondering if he had done something wrong. But oh, how wrong he was… somehow, for once in his life, No-Good Tsuna had managed to do something _right_.

"Th-there, Tsuna! It… f-feels amazing…"

Tsuna brushed his fingers over the spot a few more times, causing Enma to squirm even more. Suddenly, Tsuna pulled his fingers away to shuck off his own pants and boxers. Before Enma could complain, he felt the brunet grasp at his legs, tilting them back unexpectedly.

"Ts-Tsuna…?"

Without giving it a second thought, Tsuna drove his member into Enma's body.

"Nnnngh, Enma!" Tsuna shuddered, once again aiming for Enma's sweet spot. "S-so good…"

Beneath him, the red-haired boy writhed pleasure. Tsuna continued to fill Enma with his shallow thrusts, their indecent sounds resonating through the castle's walls.

"A-aghh, TSUNA!"

Enma clung onto Tsuna desperately, wrapping his arms and legs around the other boy's frame. At the same time, Tsuna held Enma lovingly, panting into his ear as both of them were sent over the edge.

Carefully, Tsuna pulled out of Enma. Enma looked up, his crimson eyes bleary yet full of adoration for the male above him.

"That was great, Enma."

"I-it was," was all Enma could say, an embarrassed flush crawling up his neck.

Tsuna laughed softly, ruffling a hand through his lover's red locks. Never before had either of them felt so loved, so complete.

"Hey, Enma…" murmured Tsuna, nuzzling the other boy's neck. "No matter what happens, let's not fight against each other ever again, okay?"

Enma nodded. Although the future was filled with uncertainties, there was one thing that Enma was sure would never change. As long as he had Tsuna, they could face anything and everything together. After all, he was Tsuna's pride.

THE END


End file.
